Lymphoma, including Hodgkin lymphoma and non-Hodgkin lymphoma (NHL), represents approximately 5 percent of all cancers in the United States. It is estimated that approximately $10.2 billion is spent in the United States each year on lymphoma treatment (Cancer Trends Progress Report, progressreport.cancer.gov). The National Cancer Institute estimates 70,130 new cases and 18,940 deaths from non-Hodgkin lymphoma in the United States in 2012: It is estimated that approximately 9,060 new cases will be diagnosed and 1,190 deaths will result from Hodgkin lymphoma in the United States in 2012:
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide methods and compositions for detecting or diagnosing lymphoma.
It is another object of the invention to provide methods and compositions for identifying therapeutic agents for treating lymphoma.